


Here We Go Again

by RiahanLashay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Break Up, Cheating, Dave is a jerk, Eventual Romance, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Karkat Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Minor John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, One Night Stands, POV Dave Strider, POV Karkat Vantas, Post-High School, Slow Burn, they are in a band, this is a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahanLashay/pseuds/RiahanLashay
Summary: "YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID, DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING THIS WAY? FEELING THIS WAY?! HELL FUCKING NO. I hate how you make me feel." His voice cracked as he looked up as the taller male before him. "I still love you, fucking jerk."The story of how Dave and Karkat are stupid and in love, however, both keep doing crazy things causing the other to overthink life. Will they get back together or will they say fuck it and give up? Read and find out.





	1. Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this I got bored at 1 AM and decided to make this fun mess of a story!~ My next chapters will be A LOT longer than this one. It is sorta just to test out my writing and see how well everything meshes together!~ there will probably be around 20 chapters.

It has been a week since you and Strider split. You were finally making progress; you finally gathered the strength to throw all of his stuff out and clear him out of your thoughts, you stopped answering any texts from or retaining to Strider. You say 'finally' as if a week is a long time. You have been locked in your room trying to ignore all of your problems like you always so. That is what you do best Karkat, run at the slightest sign of something not going right.

Things have begun to calm down; you hope that you can finally breathe. You have been avoiding your friends in fear that you will run into ‘him’ again. After everything that has happened between the two of you. You want to feel better, but, it still feels so lonely without him with you; it's so quiet in this stupid apartment. You shake your head and sigh. "I don't have time to think about this. I am going to be fucking late again."

You slip on your jacket and grab your bag and guitar case before leaving the apartment. Everyone thought that meeting early on a damned Thursday was a great idea, but the fact you have the farthest to travel never crossed anybody’s mind of course. Once you have made your way to your car, you place your things in the back and decide it’s time to head to your location.

You drive quietly thinking to yourself; you didn't know if you were 100% ready to face everyone after the breakup. The car ride took an hour, a very long hour of overthinking the situation, of overthinking about Strider. Your anxiety was starting to worsen as you pull into the parking lot of the practice venue. You close your eyes and take a few deep breaths while slowly counting to yourself. Seeing everyone wasn't the only thing making you feel this way. You know as soon as you see his face, you are going to melt into a puddle of feelings again. You hated to admit that you still loved that stupid asshole. You hated yourself for feeling that way for him. All he ever did was hurt you, so why do you still care for him?

He has probably already forgotten about you. You don't know what you could have done to change what had happened. Maybe if you hadn't been such a closed-off asshat, he wouldn't have said the things that he did. If you were just a better person, you wouldn't have been dumped. Was that the correct term, you have no idea. It was a mutual split; you hoped that it was a joke that he didn't want to. It's not the first time you were wrong about something.

You slowly start to relax and turn off the vehicle and get out. You walk around and grab your bag and guitar case before trudging your feet on the busted pavement; the walk seemed like it took forever — the longest 2 minutes of your entire existence. You push the door and step into the ample open space. You were the last one to arrive as always. You look around, and the first person you notice is Dave sitting over by his brother Dirk laughing and carrying on about god knows what. He still looked just as handsome as the day you both… you shake your head to erase the though and walk over to Roxy and Rose taking a seat. You did not want to be here today; you didn't know if you could handle it, the way he makes your heart hurt. That the feeling it hurts so bad.

"Karkat, are you feeling alright, you do not look as though you are doing the best." Rose's voice was laced with concern. You could look at her and know that she knew exactly what your issue was, but, you couldn't show that you weren't alright. You needed to pull yourself together.

"I-I am fine just; I skipped breakfast this morning that is all. Sorry for being late let's get this practice over with I have plans later." You were lying through your teeth, and you knew that she knew this as well. You took a deep breath and sent her a soft smile so that she would drop the topic. You didn't need to think about it, just the “Karkat, are you feeling alright, you do not look as though you are doing the best.” Rose’s voice was laced with concern. You could look at her and know that she knew exactly what your issue was, but, you couldn’t show that you weren’t alright. You needed to pull yourself together.

You unzipped your bag and pulled out two books and set them down on the table next to you so that you could reach down to retrieve your guitar. “I- Um since I have been home for a bit, I wrote some songs that we could maybe add to setlist.” You suggested as you set everything up. “OOO play them for me Karks!” Roxy was so excited to hear the new song you had written it made you feel so much better knowing that not everyone was as strung up on the drama of your life as you were. Now all I have to do is get through today and avoid Strider as much as possible.


	2. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know in this sad, sad universe Panic! At the Disco doesn't exist, neither does AllTimeLow or the Friday night boys. Because that is the music, I am using for this fic~ Woot Woot!! I hope you enjoy Karkat sounding like Brenden Urie when he sings~ 
> 
> Bold typing is Dave singing Italics is Karks.~

You adjust your guitar and smile softly at the two girls sitting in front of you. As you start strumming on the cords, you notice the others in the group walking over to listen to the new material.

_“I feel the salty waves come in. I feel them crash against my skin, and I smile as I respire because I know they’ll never win.”_

Looking up at the crowd that has formed around me, my eyes locked with Dave’s eyes for a second before quickly looking away back down at the guitar. I was so nervous and frustrated around him. I needed to relax so that my feelings wouldn’t be as apparent.

_“There's a haze above my TV, That changes everything I see, And maybe if I continue watching, I'll lose the traits that worry me.”_

I closed my eyes and continued playing when there is a sudden interjection from Dave… of course he just had to add on to the song.

** _“Can we fast-forward to go down on me?”_ **

I heard his soft Chuckle as I shot a sharp glare in his general direction. This is one of the first interactions we have had in a week. It.. it is really nice, I’m not going to lie.

_“Stop there and let me correct it_  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face.”

** _“And I'll admire your expensive taste.”_ **

_“And who cares divine intervention_  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here.”

** _“can you fast forward to go down on me?”_ **

** **

I couldn’t keep going after that last add on. I wasn’t angry; I just knew if I kept going, I don’t know how long I would have been able to keep my composure. He might not have been trying, who am I kidding; that bastard was absolutely trying to get under my skin… and It was working!

"Let's just start rehearsal so that we can be ready for tonight's performance." Thank you, Rose, for saving my ass once again. I stood up instantly after she spoke and flashed her a slight smile before walking up to the stage. "Alright, let's get this going!" I watched as everyone started walking up to the stage. Dave and Dirk on guitar and Bass respectfully, Rose on the keys and Roxy in the back on the drums.

Once everyone was set up, we practiced for about 3 hours — just enough time to give us all an hour break before we needed to go on stage. I stood right outside of our dressing room, not sure if that is the proper word for it, but I could honestly care less. I took a deep breath as I lean against the wall and close my eyes; however, my relaxing moment was immediately interrupted by none other than Dave Strider.

"Are, um is it alright if I talk to you for a minute Karks?"

I open my eyes and look up at him, has he always been this tall, why do I feel so small around him. I nod once my words caught in my throat; I am not ready to talk with him. I need more time, but he is right here.

"I'm sorry about how everything went down Karkat. I didn't mean for it to end like that or at all even. I was in the wrong, and I don't blame you for anything you did-"

"If you think we are getting back together after everything you said and did you are dead wrong. We can still be friends b…but I can't be with you anymore, Dave. I can't forgive you, at least not yet."

I shouldn't have interrupted him. I shouldn't have walked away from him before he was done talking, but that is precisely what I did. I ran away once again; that is what I do best. I glanced back at him, which was another thing I should not have done. He looked deflated entirely, almost broken by what I had said. I wanted to run back to him and apologize, but I have finally started to get over him if I run back it would be taking steps backward. He cheated and blamed me for it; there is no forgiving that. He did that, I wasn’t good enough for him then, so what would make a next time any different. He hurt me, so why am I feeling guilty?

He followed slowly behind as I walked back into the room containing the rest of the band. They were sitting around the coffee table, laughing to themselves and going over 'tonight's set. I sat down next to Roxy, receiving a bright smile in return. After going over everything, the alarm went off for us to start making our way to the stage.  
The performance went the way it always did for the most part. Loud cheering everyone joking around on stage, the big difference was the wall in-between Dave and I. Almost everyone could tell, it was a very rough situation. We filled off the stage to be blocked off by a woman standing there in a business suit.

  
She was average height, long blonde hair, Sunkissed skin, and a very concerning smirk plastered on her face. "You, Karkat was it, Pleasure to meet you. I have been sent here to recruit you. However, it seems as though you are already apart of a band. I am sure it won't be for very much longer, not with the obvious gap in talent." She just got here and was already insulting my friends? What the hell is her problem! Before I could even speak, she continued on her speech. "Here if you are ever interested in moving out and up in the world give us a call." She clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner as she shoved her business card into my hand and stormed out of the backstage area.

I looked down at the card trying to process what the hell just happened. ‘_Vriska Serket Manager at Alternia Records.’ _

I had just been recruited by a record label and my band had been dissed at the exact same time. I turn back to everyone else, their faces just as confused as my own.

“And just what the fuck was that?”

“I don’t know Dave I am just as fucking confused as you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far and once again I am so sorry for what you have read, but I am gonna keep posting until I finish this XD all comments and feedback are welcomed!!


End file.
